


The Four Great Houses

by follow_the_sun



Series: Arya Stark's Apartment [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: everybody in Westeros is a Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/follow_the_sun/pseuds/follow_the_sun





	The Four Great Houses

[door creaks open]

"Hey, Jaquen. C'mon, Doctor Who is about to start."

"A man will be there once he changes out of his work clothes." *pause* "A girl has been redecorating."

"Yeah, I found this place online that sells all this stuff. Pretty cute, huh?"

"A girl must not take magic so lightly!"

"They're children's books with a good message about being brave and stuff. Don't hate."

"A man does admit that the stuffed owl is kind of cool, though."

"Told you. Hurry up, go change so we can watch the show. Seriously."

[footsteps down the hall]

[a long, horrified moment of silence]

[stompy feet back up the hall]

"A girl will take the poster off a man's bedroom door."

"No way. It's awesome."

"A girl will take it down NOW."

"Make me."

"The poster is awful. A man is obviously a Slytherin."

"Oh, c'mon. The Lannisters are Slytherins. You don't wanna be in there with them."

"A man could be a Gryffindor if he wanted to. Or he MIGHT be a Ravenclaw. MAYBE."

"Sorry, Jaquen, but nobody can argue with the Sorting Hat."

"A man is TOTALLY NOT A HUFFLEPUFF!"

*end*


End file.
